


Humoring Dad

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Feb 2, Groundhog Day, Holidays, Not Quite a Drabble, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gathering for Family Night at the Stark household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humoring Dad

“Winter is coming,” he said in his best gravelly voice to his grandson Lyan, who sat in his lap.

“Dad. Stop.” Arya raised an eyebrow at him as she swiped the remote and changed the channel from the “Wintertown's Wilden - Groundhog Day Ceremony”. His wife and other children were sitting around the living room, smiling or holding back laughter. “The damn groundhog was  _ frolicking _ around the podium. Plus, this past winter was unseasonably warm.”

“Arya,  _ language. _ And groundhogs are notoriously unreliable. Mark my words, there is still plenty cold left to feel,” he said, attempting to be ominous, but only making everyone giggle as the tune of the show the family watched every Tuesday started. 


End file.
